The Good Panther
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like to be a furry? Well Chad Panther's story shows that not all furries are bad as most see them.


Introduction

I'm Chad Panther and to be honest, being a panther furry is not all that bad because well if you were to live in Furry City, you wouldn't be discriminated based on your gender or what your beliefs are. Basically, this place is where I called home and well this is where I feel safe and comfortable with and this will show that not all furries are bad as they seem to most people.

Chapter 1: How It All Began

I was born on March 21st, 1992 and well at first when I came out, the world seemed so different.

I had a family with my two parents Homer and Cindy Panter and well sadly I never got to know much about them.

They both died in a car wreck when I was 4 and I had no choice but to live with my Aunt Mary and Uncle Ben

At first when I lived with them, I really had some issues of my own. My Aunt Mary knew something was wrong with me so she took me to a doctor.

The doctor then told her that I had autism and at first, she didn't understand but after the doctor explained what autism is, she now knows that I have special needs.

Once we got home, she had to my Uncle Ben about what had she heard and well they accepted me for who I really am: myself.

As the years went on, I went to school and thankfully I never had or got into any trouble and as I got better in school, I would always intervene and stand up for myself. So yeah, let's just say I wasn't a big fan of school brawls because I would rather have peace than a fight.

When high school came around, my Aunt Mary and Uncle Ben announced that once I graduate high school, they won't be able to see me again but they told me how proud they were of me so sure my time with them may be almost over but it has been the pleasure and honor of being their son.

Also during that time, I began to realize that I should be a Children's Book Author and Storyteller and even Aunt Mary and Uncle Ben both agreed and thought that was the right choice for me.

Once graduation was over, I packed all of my things including my books, my movie collection, my phone, my Ipad, my bed, and my book collection.

When the packing was done, I gave my Aunt Mary and Uncle Ben one last hug and it was truly an emotional day for not just me but for them.

I waved them goodbye for the last time and off I went on my new adventure.

I will never forget the lessons that Uncle Ben taught me because they will always be with me no matter what happens next.

Chapter 2: Welcome To Furry City

When I saw the sign for Furry City, it was clear to me that this was the place for me and hopefully to start a career in Children's Literature.

Once I was in town, it was very quiet and at first I thought everyone here had chicken pox.

But as it turns out, the HWL was having their annual Tournament Of Champions in the HWL Stadium and now I was well aware of what's going on here.

And so I found my new home: The Furry City Home For Special Needs Furries.

Honestly, this was right up my alley and well thankfully it's what i've been dreaming about.

After I got inside, I got all of my stuff unpacked and as I was setting it up, I was thinking of making new friends and I hoped they will understand that I have autism and that I have an amazing imagination and wants to be a Children's Book Author and Storyteller.

Once I was done unpacking, I well decided to just relax for the day and wait until tomorrow to actually do something or get out of the house.

Believe it or not, I got a job at the Furry City Public Library as Librarian and yes it really is the job that I really wanted since I really enjoy reading.

Also the staff always knows that I work hard all the time to get these books ready to be read by everyone in town.

And so I spent the next few weeks here and well believe it or not, fate actually changes everything for not just me but for the whole city.

Chapter 3: The Problem With Rogue Wolf

To be honest: at first I thought everything was doing just fine for me.

But what happened next shows that sometimes not everything you see will always be like rainbows and happiness.

Now Rogue Wolf for those who don't know him has been stealing and raising hell for years.

The reason he does these was because he had a very troubled childhood.

His mom would act like a scared Barbie Doll who would rather dress nice and not give a fuck about him at all.

While his dad is a heavy drinker who after he gets very drunk beats the living hell out of him while his mom justs drinks and ignores him completely.

Because of this, he would always steal and would trash the living shit out of the robbed place.

He's been through and this is true: 5 therapists, a detention center, and even a family counselor and not even they could help with his anger.

So yeah I pretty much didn't know a lot about him until when I was 14, Uncle Ben decided to have a chat with me about him.

He started it off by saying "Chad, the reason I wanted to talk to you is not because you're in trouble but it's because well there's a person that would rather cause more harm than good.

His name is Rogue Wolf and judging from what i've heard it's clear you should never do what he does ever because once you do what he does, you'll never be the same ever again."

Well he's right because I would never do what he does at all because stealing is bullshit and getting away with it is so not cool.

Thankfully, i'm not like Rogue at all never has and never will.

And so I pretty much never saw or spoke to him.

That is until one day he snapped and stomped 2 innocent heads on a sidewalk.

It all began when Anon and Mack told the police about his latest robbery and man was Rogue so angry at them.

So angry that he threated to see them tomorrow and see what happens.

The next day, I was working behind the desk looking up a book when all of a sudden, I heard someone scream.

So I wasted no time and I hurried outside to see what the hell was going on.

I saw Rogue Wolf beat the living hell out of Anon and Mack.

They were suffering and well I had no choice but to watch on in horror.

But then and I will never forget this, he putted Anon's head and Mack's head on the sidewalk and stompped on the both of them at the same time.

Once that was done, the police came and arrested Rogue.

Oh and as for Anon and Mack, well believe it or not, I actually carried the both of them to the ambulance.

The other furries were silent as they watched me carried 2 innocent furries to the ambulance.

Honestly, I don't regret that because someone had to do it so I stepped up and did the right thing.

A few days later, the judge orders Rouge Wolf to life in prison and well let's just say he never was the same after that.

As for Anon and Mack well sadly, they both didn't make it so sure I may not see them again but at least I did the right thing.

Chapter 4: Me The Hero

A few days after Rogue Wolf smashed Mack and Anon's head on the sidewalk, well Furry City was calm and back to normal.

As for me, well I was back to work at the library and the staff called me a hero for helping Mack and Anon.

Most furries wanted to thank me for my courage after Rogue smashed Mack and Anon's heads but the problem was they didn't know where they lived.

Oh and get this the HWL actually letted me at one of their shows and the crowd gave me a standing ovation and well I didn't take the fame too seriously because well fame doesn't mean anything to me.

Now as for having new friends, well still no luck at all.

But all that would change however when then and all of a sudden, came one of the most shocking upsets in HWL history and let's just say things would never be the same.

Chapter 5: Tyson Does The Impossible And Ends The Longest Streak In HWL History

Now in the HWL the only rule is simple: be tough or don't fight at all.

The reason I say that is well there is one wrestler who has quite possibly the longest streak ever.

So long that even Troy Jazz knew it would never end.

The wrestler that i'm talking about is Jumbo and oh my god, his streak is at and you won't believe this: 30-0

Yeah let's just say this streak was the reason I became a fan of the HWL.

Well i'm not a big fan of Jumbo.

I mean his streak is impressive but I guess he's just not the right one to cheer on.

Ok so remember earlier on when I mentioned I saw the sign for The HWL Tournament Of Champions?

Well recently i've heard of Tyson and judging from what i've heard it's clear: he wants to end Jumbo's streak once and for all.

Honestly it's a David vs Goliath story and well ending an undefeated streak could show that not everything lasts forever.

But believe it or not, I actually got to see the main event myself and oh man now that's what I call a hell of a gokd match.

Apparently ever since I carried Mack and Anon to the ambulance after Rogue stompped on their heads, Troy actually letted me come to their shows for free and the best part: I got to sit in a quiet room with a speaker that I can turn up and down.

So yeah that's how I got hooked on HWL in the first place.

Anyway when the main event arrived, I was quite excited for this because now for the first time ever, I actually get to see what everyone's talking about.

Jumbo came out first with the HWL Championship and man the belt was in gold and it was the shiniest thing i've ever seen.

Then Tyson came out and man his golden belly was seen by everyone and he was the challenger for the title.

He fought through many competitors to get here and he deserved it because he desveres it.

Once they were both in the ring, the ringside bell rang and the fight was on.

At first Jumbo had the upper hand and thought his streak would continue on.

But then and oh man i'll never forget this: Tyson lifts him off his feet with such strength that he literally drops him.

Man the ring must've been through a lot because I thought it was break from under that much weight but suprisingly it didn't.

Once Jumbo was back on his feet, Tyson gave him his signature finisher: The Bear Dive.

He then got him on his back, the referee counted to 3 and just like that the undefeated streak of 30-0 became 30-1.

When that happened, I couldn't believe it because he did the one thing that no one would think would be possible: ending an undefeated streak.

Usually the crowd would be shocked but they actually cheered him because they were glad Jumbo was defeated because he abused his title reign.

Even the entire locker room came out and they were quite proud of him.

They knew he could do it and he totally deserved the title.

Hell even I cheered because it was the most amazing thing i've seen in a long time.

While I was heading back home, I couldn't stop thinking about Tyson because well I always wanted to see what their lives are lile outside the ring.

Man seeing Tyson win that title gave me confidence and that was something that's been missing in my life.

Oh and as for Jumbo, well the loss was so bad he actually retired from the HWL the next day and he would never be seen or heard from ever again.

The match that I saw will forever live on as the moment that an underdog did the impossible: ending the longest streak in HWL history.

Chapter 6: How I Got The Attention Of Tyson And His Circle Of Friends

Ok so ever since the Rogue Wolf incident, Tyson and his friends wanted to know who carried Anon and Mack to the ambulance.

Well believe it or not, they actually knew me not by me working at the library but as a user on where after the smashed heads incident, I well stayed calm and I wrote stories.

And you know what? Writing stories actually helps me because it shows that yes I do have one hell of an awesome imagination.

As it turns out, Tyson was motivated to fight in the HWL Tournament Of Championems because he read my story called "Going The Distance" where it's about a boy who after getting told about his lazy behavior decides to get his shit together and actually does better with not just life but in school.

He knew he had to go through a lot so he needed friends and oh man he found a dream team.

There's Banga Bear, Gill, May, Warren, Mallory Bluccon, Oliver, Inktail Nekogami, Landis, and Julian Hippo.

So yeah sure it may be 9 but when they're with him, Tyson can pretty much acommplish anything with them and puts his mind to it.

Honestly I never thought I would meet one of them but one day all that was about to change.

It all began when I decided to take a walk in the park and it was a really beautiful and sunny day.

Just then I saw Landis he was sitting on the bench.

I knew he wanted to talk to me so I decided to have a sit next to him.

Once I was next to him, he then said and in a good way "Hi Chad. So good to see you how've you been?"

I then said "Well Landis, it's good to see you too and well usually I would working at the library but they're closed.

Now you'll probably ask why, well it's because they're training new memebers of the staff and i'm on my 7 off.

"Really well I was just with Tyson earlier and he wanted ne to let you know that the story you worked on actually inspired him and us to keep working hard." said Landis

"Oh wow well to be honest, i'm glad you guys are working hard I mean I guess my stories really do matter." I said

"Actually Chad, your stories brought comfort to us ever since the smashed heads incident and when you carried Anon and Mack to the ambulance, you showed bravery, courage, and the will to fight for what's right. Me and the gang saw you do it we just didn't whag to say at the time but what you did after what Rogue did to their poor innocent heads, you my friend are a hero to not just yourself but to us." said Landis

"Well thank you I well didn't want them to suffer and what you said is true and honestly, I don't regret doing that because you're right I do believe doing the right thing is always important." I said

"Exactly that's the kind of hero response we need right now. Well I better get going because well I have to be with Tyson and oh before I go he was wondering, Chad how would you like if you could be a part of the team?" said Landis

"Well yes because if you guys are in trouble or if you need motivation, call me and sure i'm in." I said

"All right then. Man, you did the right thing by doing this. Well hope to see you later. Oh and before I go, mind if you be with Julian for the day?" Landis said

"Sure and tell her i'll be available tomorrow." I then said

And so without a word, I waved Landis goodbye and he went back to Tyson and I went home and when I got home, I thought about what Landis said and I knew having friends is always important.

Chapter 7: My Day With Julian Hippo

When the next day arrived, I got up, eat breakfast, took my pill, and got dressed for the day.

Then I heard a knock on the door so I decided to open to see who it was.

It was Julian and I knew she got the message and she then said "Hello Chad i'm glad you get to spend the day with me.

Oh and I might need your advice."

"Uh okay." I said

And without a word, me and Julian went to enjoy the day together.

We started the day with a trip to the beach.

Thankfully, I had my swimsuit all ready so it was easy for me to change into them.

As for Julian, she already had her swimsuit on so she didn't have any trouble at all.

Once that was done, well we chilled out and I knew she wanted to talk to me about something personal going on so I letted her talk to me about it.

She then said to me "Chad, I need help.

Oh and don't worry, nothing's wrong with Tyson and the gang because they're my good friends.

It's Bertha and well the reason I say that is well she's going through trouble right now.

See it's all because she and Rapid broke up and well I was unaware at the time.

Bertha then called me and told me what happened and man, I honestly don't know what to do right now.

What do you think I should do?"

"Well obviously, Bertha has to upset right now because Rapid broke up with her.

Now you made some good points and yes I know you can't always be there for her.

So maybe it's time for you and her to have a talk about what's going on.

Be honest and listen to her because she might be torn between love and wrestling." I then said

Julian then said "Thanks Chad."

"Anytime Julian, i'm always her for you." I said

And so we spent the rest of the day chilling on the beach.

When night came, well I decided to head home.

But before I left, Julian then told "Hey Chad, since you've been a good friend today, I was wondering: could you help give Tyson and the gang?"

"Well sure and tell them i'll be available when i'm not needed at the library." I then said

And so I waved her goodbye and I headed home.

When I went to sleep, I was thinking about what I could help Tyson and the gang with.

It could be either give them inspiration or they may need my help.

Chapter 8: I Went Back To Work At The Library

Well after my 7 off ended, I went straight back to work at the library.

Thankfully the staff was glad to have me back and I was also glad to be back to work.

I was thinking about Tyson and the gang because I knew they might need me for inspiration or for help.

I did check my phone in case they called or texted me but suprisingly I didn't get a call or text.

At first I thought they were doing just fine and things were doing good.

But then I answered my phone and it was Banga Bear calling.

He was calling because the HWL just filed for bankruptcy.

I honestly couldn't believe it because I thought it would last forever but as they say nothing lasts forever.

So when my shift ended, I went to find Tyson and the gang outside of the stadium.

They told me that Troy was in major debt and wasn't able to pay off his taxes on time and that he owed the IRS $150,000,000.

Now they didn't know what to do now that the HWL is gone.

So of course, we decided that since the HWL is gone, we can have fun together and well I was totally fine with that.

Chapter 9: What Happened Next

Ever since the HWL filed for bankruptcy, our fun together was just getting started.

Oh and our bond has gotten better and now I actually have friends that care about me.

Even better, I still work at the library and whenever i'm not working, I would usually work on stories for .

Man to be honest with the friends I have right now life just got a whole lot better for me and them.

Epilogue

Well telling you my story was really a pleasure because sometimes we all have a story to tell.

From what i've been through so far, it's clear my adventure isn't over it's just getting started.

All Furry characters used in this story belong to these owners:

Tyson grizzlybane

Banga Bear bangabear

Gill Mallory Blucoon Gillpanda

Julian Hippo Rapid Bertha Hippo Landis Jumbo Kazecat

May May

Oliver Oliver

Warren Warren

Inktail Nekogami inktail


End file.
